1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skin conditioners and, more specifically, to a skin spritzer with a unique formulation and application processes.
The present invention is a skin spritzer comprising a unique formula that provides improved skin qualities. The present invention is also comprised of four (4) specific application methods.
The formulation of the body conditioner consists of the following components; purified water, jojoba oil, sesame seed oil, apricot oil, corn oil, squalene, and dibutyl hydroxytoluene.
The skin spritzer of the present invention is comprised of four (4) specific application methods. One application method is applied to wet skin after bathing or showering, while another application method is applied to dry skin after toweling off from a bath or shower. Additionally, the skin spritzer of the present invention may be applied in conjunction with another body conditioner in either wet or dry skin conditions.
On wet skin, the skin spritzer is applied to desired areas of the body and rubbed into the wet skin with excess to be showered off. Lastly the body is to be patted dry after getting out of the shower or bath. When used in conjunction with a body conditioner, the body conditioner is applied prior to the skin spritzer, the body conditioner is allowed to set for a period of time and rinsed off. The skin spritzer is then applied.
On dry skin, the skin spritzer is applied to desired areas of the body and rubbed into the skin. Lastly the body is to be patted dry. When used in conjunction with a body conditioner, the body conditioner is applied prior to the skin spritzer, the body conditioner is allowed to set for a period of time and rinsed off. After drying off the body, the skin spritzer is then applied.
The skin spritzer of the present invention provides a plurality of benefits to the bodily skin. Such benefits include delicately eliminating dry skin flakes, restoring skin to a vigor and smooth look, improving the skin's ability to breathe fresh air, reducing dry skin effect due to seasonally conditions, and increasing the body's ability to keep skin moist and soft between showering or bathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bath/body lotions and sprays designed for improving skin conditions. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,199 issued to Suzuki on Jul. 24, 1962.
Another patent was issued to Van Scott, et al. on Sep. 23, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,339. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,099 was issued to Azzariti on Mar. 20, 1984 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 18, 1989 to Schrauzer as U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,211.
Another patent was issued to Faas, Jr., et al. on Mar. 24, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,693. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,559 was issued to Fitzjarrell on Jun. 2, 1998. Another was issued to Lucas, et al. on Jul. 27, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,631 and still yet another was issued on May 6, 2003 to Yen, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,682.
Another patent was issued to Bale on Oct. 26, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,717. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB 354,417 was issued to Bubbury, et al. on Aug. 13, 1931. Another was issued to Saint-Leger, et al. on Aug. 1, 1985 as International Patent Application No. WO85/03225 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 16, 1986 to Kao Corp. as Spain Patent No. ES8602403.